User blog:Ditto132/Spongebob Squarepants VS Madara Uchiha
(DISCLAIMER: I know very little about Naruto-related stuff, so don't bother me too much about leaving stuff out/getting something wrong for Madara.) Wiz: Honestly, I don't even know what to say about this match, it's probably the most random one we'll make... Boomstick: But you guys wanted it, so now you have it! Wiz: Madara Uchiha, former leader of the Uchiha clan. Boomstick: And Spongebob, the sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Wiz: Madara Uchiha has experienced a very harsh life, but it was for the good as it has moulded him into an unstoppable warrior. He is extremely powerful, skilled, and a genius on the battlefield. He can use the Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Wood, Storm, Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang Releases, so he basically has control over all that and more. Boomstick: I wish I could control Yang... if you know what I mean. Wiz: He also uses weapons like shurikens, a kama, chains with weights, and a kusarigama. He is also proficient with swords. Another one of his weapons is his Gunbai, which can be used just to hit people or redirect attacks. Boomstick: He can also trap people, for example, with falling explosive kunai. Wiz: He can destroy 100 hyperverses at full power and move 10,000 times light speed. Boomstick: Some of his more powerful techniques are the Tengai Shinsei, which summons a meteor, and if it fails to crush its target, another meteor will fall onto the first ensuring destruction. He can also use the Great Fire Annihilation to horribly burn his opponents. Wiz: Last but not least, Madara can create Susanoo, a humanoid being made of his chakra that surrounds him and fights on his behalf. This is his strongest ability, and one swing of his sword can cut through 1,000,000 hyperverses. Boomstick: Madara is very powerful, but can he stand up to Spongebob? Wiz: Spongebob Squarepants is from the cartoon of the same name, which has won a ton of awards. Boomstick: And being from a show as weird as that one is bound to give some of it's characters some awesome feats, such as karate-chopping a hyperverse in half, running so fast you couldn't even see him move at all, and surviving a huge ass nuclear explosion. Wiz: His strongest physical attacks can destroy hyperverses. And talking about speed, Spongebob will not get the "Quickster" suit he used in one of the episodes to run impossibly fast due to him only using it in one episode. However, he is still 1,000 times the speed of light. Boomstick: He survived a nuclear explosion that destroyed an omegaverse* without a single scratch on him. Wiz: He can use his Karate gloves, Spatula, Bubbles, and a Car in combat. The gloves only improve his strength by 1.5x. He can use 4 types of bubbles. Normal, which can capture things, Strong which can explode and break things, Float, Spongebob can ride these as they float up, and Bounce, which Spongebob can jump and bounce off of. He can ram into people with his car that can move at 100,000 times the speed of light. Finally, the most useful weapon in Spongebob's arsenal, his spatula, can cut through anything. Boomstick: He better cut my credit cards with that thing, I've bought WAY too much Spongebob stuff with it and am in huge debt... Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!!!! Boomstick: Oh boy, here comes the Naruto fanboy rage... Wiz: Madara had almost all of the advantages. He was 100x stronger, 10x faster, more skilled, more experienced, a way better strategist, and more versatile. Boomstick: However Spongebob's insane durability allowed him to withstand anything Madara could dish out, even a sword swing from Susanoo. Wiz: And to seal the deal, Spongebob's spatula is able to cut through anything, ensuring his win. Boomstick: Who's body is rotting under the sea? Madara's corpse! Completely lifeless and bloody as can be. Madara's corpse! His death is something you'd totally wish. Madara's corpse! He's killed so many people, now karma's a bitch! Madara's corpse! Madara's corpse! Madara's corpse! Madara's corpse! Ma-daa-raasss Cooorrrpse!! Dada-dada--dada--da-da. Wiz: The winner is Spongebob Squarepants. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... 3 of the worst animal game mascots of all time... Bubsy the Bobcat Gex the Gecko and Awesome Possum...the possum. Bubsy VS Gex VS Awesome Possum Coming March 5th. *Verse Hierarchy: Universe